1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to melody recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, pitch and the pitch vector of pitch are used as the basic in melody recognition methods. In prior art, for melody recognition technology, a melody database of pitch information of a plurality of songs is first established. After a user hums a melody, pitch information of the hummed melody is captured, such as pitch and the pitch vector of pitch, and then the pitch information is compared with the melody database for getting possible corresponding songs based on comparisons.
Some known technologies not only compare pitch information but also use additional methods such as inputting of text information or lyrics of songs to improve accuracy rate of recognition. However, when a melody doesn't accurately be hummed by a user, the result of the comparison between the hummed melody and the melody database will easily be inaccurate, and therefore the success rate of recognition will decrease especially when a user hums out of tune.